FIB Buffalo
The Bravado FIB Buffalo (or just FIB in GTA V) is a Buffalo sports sedan modified as a federal vehicle by the FIB in Grand Theft Auto IV and its episodes, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design Grand Theft Auto IV The FIB Buffalo is primarily based on the 2006-2010 Dodge Charger Police Package, while the front fascia has some subtle similarities to the 2005–2009 Ford Mustang. The vehicle is depicted as a black undercover vehicle with two sets of red/blue small sirens on both the front and the rear. As with most Police Vehicles in GTA IV, The FIB Buffalo's Computer System has full access to the LCPD Database, allowing the player to use the car for the Most Wanted and Vigilante side-missions. As with any other public safety vehicle, the player can't listen to civilian radio stations, take the vehicle to a Pay 'n' Spray or Car Wash, or complete missions which involve meeting with criminals. In both Grand Theft Auto IV and The Lost and Damned, it's one of the first Buffalo-based vehicles, just before The Ballad of Gay Tony separated it into a civilian and a police version. Grand Theft Auto V In GTA V, the FIB Buffalo looks the same as in GTA IV, except that more interior lights have been added to the front and rear of the car. As with many police vehicles, these lights are actually LEDs and receives new light patterns, giving it a more modern appearance than in its first appearance. The FIB Buffalo has been replaced by the FIB Granger as the FIB main vehicle. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance Grand Theft Auto IV The FIB Buffalo is a very well performing vehicle. Stylized as a sports muscle car, the vehicle can be said to have a high displacement engine, with what sounds to be a flat-plane crank V8 engine, though the in-game engine cover appears to be a rather basic 4 cylinder engine, laid longitudinally. The car performs exceptionally well, as expected. It has a high rate of acceleration, which gives the car some amazing torque, and it also has acceptable traction, allowing this acceleration potential to be maximized. The top speed is one of the highest in the game, surpassing its civilian competitor and the LCPD Police Cruisers. The car also features good armor, being invulnerable to high rates of gunfire, but not quite explosive-proof. The car, however, can be deformed with relative ease, which may be a disadvantage when involved in high-speed collisions. As the vehicle can take several good hits, it also improves on firearm attack. GTA IV Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) V8 (Sound) |Drivetrain Tested = RWD |Gears Tested = 5 }} Grand Theft Auto V The FIB Buffalo's smooth yet potent performance gives it a big-engined, supercharged feel. It has a flat-plane crank sounding-V8, yet the engine model and cover appear to be a 4 cylinder engine. The top speed is relatively high, too, however the 5-speed gearbox may at times feel like it limits this somewhat. The Buffalo provides superb protection from firearm attacks or crash damage making it much durable. Thanks to RWD, the Buffalo may oversteer in some cases; in others, particularly in high-speed corners, the car neither understeers nor oversteers, and gives a balanced feel that differs from most American muscle cars. This car also rides exceptionally smoothly; when on bumpy/hilly roads, the soft-feeling suspension keeps the car level and at times bounces ever so slightly. GTA V Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) V8 (Sound) |Drivetrain observed = RWD |Gears observed = 5 }} Image Gallery FIB Buffalo Nice.png|Niko in an FIB Buffalo. FIBBuffalo-GTA4-emergencylights.jpg|Standard red and blue emergency lights at the front and rear of an FIB Buffalo in GTA IV. WhiteFIBBuffalo-trongducvtc.png|A White FIB Buffalo as seen in the Meltdown film. FIB_Buffalo_GTAVe_Time_To_Get_Away.png|As it appears in Time To Get Away online. FIB-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The FIB (Buffalo) on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Prominent Appearances in Missions While the vehicle appears in wanted levels, some missions has scripted appearances of it in GTA IV and episodes. Only in GTA V and GTA Online, its appearances are purely scripted. Grand Theft Auto IV *To Live and Die in Alderney The Lost And Damned *Bad Cop Drop *Marta Full of Grace *When The Blue Chips Are Down The Ballad Of Gay Tony *Going Deep Grand Theft Auto V *Lamar Down Grand Theft Auto Online Missions *Hack and Dash *Time To Get Away Heists * Prison Break - Plane * Prison Break - Bus * Humane Raid - Key Codes Notable Owners *In TLAD, it is driven by all of the corrupt Police Officers in the mission Bad Cop Drop, which is strange, as two of the named ones are a LCPD Task Force set out to watch the Angels of Death, but when ambushed, they are accompanied by the FIB. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *It does not have a fixed spawn location, but can be obtained once the player has a wanted level of 4 stars and above. Note that the FIB doesn't appear always on police chases. *Dialing 227-555-0100 on the player's phone. This works in both GTA IV and its DLCs. There is no achievement penalty, but will increase the level of FIB agents appearing at higher-wanted levels. *Obtainable in missions in both The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony. ''Grand Theft Auto V''/''Online'' * Can be found parked next to the satellites in Grand Senora Desert with FIB agents and scientists between 10:00 and 11:00 in the morning. Often two can spawn. ** Does not spawn in the XB1, PS4 and PC version, instead there will be two white Washingtons, Burritos or one of each. * To spawn the FIB Buffalo, one have a VIP start Hostile Takeover at LSIA. The Buffalo will spawn in the hanger. Take the vehicle, deliver the package and the Buffalo will be with you. Obtaining the Buffalo ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The FIB Buffalo is particularly difficult to obtain, as it has no fixed spawn location (the same way as NOOSE Patriot, NOOSE Cruiser and Enforcer). Getting the FIB Buffalo requires specific conditions to be met, making it a notable challenge: *'Free hunt:' The most straightforward but challenging method, however, available at any stage of the game progress. Obtain a 4 star wanted level via attacking the police in a rapid fashion, wait for an FIB Buffalo team to arrive, shoot down the agents inside and hijack the car. Using body armor and an automatic weapon will make this process much easier. FIB Agents will come with Carbine Rifles, SMGs, Pump Action Shotguns and rarely Pistols. In TBoGT, they use Assault SMGs and they are the only NPCs with the ability to fire the Assault SMG through a vehicle's window. *'Internet jailbait method:' Go to the www.littlelacysurprisepageant.com page on the Algonquin safehouse computer and then wait until the LCPD sends an FIB Team. If they send a NOOSE Team, reload the game and try again. When they send an FIB Team, just exit the house, kill the FIB Agents in it, and park it. *'Via a Cheat Code', explained above. Note that just gaining a 4 star wanted level alone for trespassing a restricted location, such as the Francis International Airport's runway or Civilization Committee Headquarters, will not improve the chances for an FIB Buffalo to appear in pursuit. The probability for it to appear in pursuit seems to increase if the player is making a rapid getaway from police cars, shooting the drivers, going over bridges and changing vehicles often. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * The FIB Buffalo has two sets of blue and red emergency lights (one set in the front grille, the other in the rear windshield), whilst LCPD cars use white and red. Red and blue are illegal for use as emergency car colors in Liberty City (New York City, due to it being against New York City code. This explains why all LCPD/NYPD Emergency vehicles have red and white lights); it can be deduced that because the FIB Buffalo is a Federal Car, it is exempt from the city's laws. * In GTA IV, the FIB Buffalo is the only law enforcement vehicle that Niko Bellic can use when carrying out girlfriends on dates (law enforcement vehicles cannot be used during dates). Some girlfriends will even comment on the vehicle as a "nice car". Grand Theft Auto V * In a chase scene during Meltdown, a white FIB Buffalo can be seen a brief moment. * Dave Norton's ''GTA V'' artwork suggests there may have been a FIB Buffalo S in the beta. * In GTA Online Capture Creator, the player can color both FIB vehicles to what they desire. *The siren was altered for the enhanced version, where it now sounds like a 90's police siren. The same siren is also used on the FIB Granger. *Evidencehttp://i.gyazo.com/691742468be116427fec078bac9d1ada.png from the Heists Update suggests the IAA uses this vehicle as well. See Also *Special Agent Car, GTA 2 equivalent. *FBI Car, GTA III and GTA Advance equivalents. *FBI Washington, GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories equivalents. *FBI Cruiser, GTA Liberty City Stories equivalent. *Buffalo and Police Buffalo. References Navigation }} de:FIB Buffalo (IV) es:FIB Buffalo fr:Buffalo du FIB nl:FIB Buffalo pl:FIB Buffalo pt:FIB Buffalo sv:FIB Buffalo Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Sedans Category:Muscle Cars Category:FIB Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Bravado Category:Emergency Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles used by the FIB